A OneWoman Man
by Irish Thorn
Summary: Just a cute, little one-shot in the life of Sirius and Hermione. Rated M for smut and language.


_This is just a cute little fluffy one-shot written for harrys-girl-4-life, as a thank-you for being such an awesome reviewer for all of my stories. Thanks again, girl!_

* * *

"Sirius Black, you man-whore!" Hermione Granger's shriek was heard throughout the entirety of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Everyone that was in the house (Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-and-had-no-intention-of-sticking-around-to-get-caught-in-the-cross-fire; Ronald Weasley, supposed best friend, and fantastic side-kick; Ginerva Potter, Harry's wife, and Hermione's best girl friend; Molly and Arthur Weasley, who never wanted to be anywhere near the couple since they caught them going at it in the back yard one day; Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, who were very uncomfortable in the house as a whole, having caught the end of an epic war between the two, and the subsequent make-up sex that resulted in the conceiving of their child; and finally, Kingsley Shaklebolt, who really went out of his way to kill the mood whenever one of them even had the thought cross their mind sometime during the day) got up as quickly as possible. Almost all of them flooed out, some of them apparated, and one cocky man stood awaiting her in the center of the kitchen.

There were footsteps, stomps really, marching down from the third floor. It took the little witch a few minutes, but she finally made it to the ground floor, but once she did, she was mad. There was magic crackling all around her, her hair, which had been tamed into beautifully long ringlet curls, was now frizzy with the sparks she was giving off. She glared at the smirking man in front of her, and whipped out her wand. She had it pointing at his throat in the blink of an eye.

"What do you think you're playing at?" The brunette was still screaming at a fever pitch.

"Missed you too, love," Sirius Black, notorious womanizer, threw the young woman in front of him a sexy smirk and a quick wink. She was rendered momentarily speechless by his completely blasé attitude, but she shouldn't have been and recovered quickly.

"Sirius! How could you, you slimy git?" Hermione went from royally pissed to sobbing unexpectedly. Sirius sighed and pulled her to him, gently rubbing her back. She took a silent moment to collect herself before stepping back from the tall, sweet— _no! Stop those awful thoughts immediately!_ She went back to glaring at the man, not sure what had come over her there briefly. She was still awaiting his answer to her question, and quirked an annoyed eyebrow at the man when he just stood looking at her like she was some sort of circus sideshow. "Well?"

"I'm at a loss here, Mione. I really don't know what has you upset this time." Sirius really did seem genuinly confused, but there was no way she was going to let him know how cute she found that— _what the hell was wrong with her today? She couldn't think those thoughts about Sirius Black! Not now!_

"You know what I mean, Sirius." She had lost significant steam in the minutes since she'd stomped down the steps. She'd been living with the big oaf for nearly two years, and they were often seen tearing into one another about something or another. This time, he'd really crossed a line, all sorts of lines really.

"I really don't, love. Care to enlighten me?" Sirius was starting to get annoyed as well. She'd been doing this a lot lately, mood swings galore. He knew why, but still didn't have to like it.

"I found a bra on my pillow that isn't mine. Was she pretty, Sirius? The girl you fucked?" And she burst into tears again. Sirius wasn't sure how a bra got upstairs that he wasn't aware of, but he refrained from asking.

"No, love. I haven't touched anyone but you in a couple years now." Sirius whispered softly to the young woman, once again in his arms. "I'm not sure how someone's bra got up there, but did you ever think that it might have been Ginny's?"

"A-am I n-not enough f-for y-you anymore?" She was hyperventilating a bit, so Sirius led her over to one of the kitchen chairs and sat her down. He pushed her head down between her knees, and rubbed her back gently, once again.

"You are more than enough, Mione. You know I love only you." Sirius placed a sweet kiss on the top of her forehead. "I love you and the baby, sweetheart. You mean the world to me." Now the tears were happy tears, but there was no way for Sirius to tell the difference, so he just continued to comfort her in any way he could.

Hermione sat up and looked at her husband, this time with a watery smile on her face. She still couldn't believe how happy they were together. Everyone had always said that they would never make it, being too different. Well, it had been nearly two years now, and they were going strong. They argued a lot, but it was okay because they had _fantastic_ make-up sex—that was one of the reasons why everyone had left so quickly, because they were always getting caught shagging against walls, on the kitchen table, across the desk in the library, pretty much anywhere. They were both of the firm belief that their friends and family should really learn to knock if they were going to come over, as it _was _their house.

"I love you too, Sirius," Hermione whispered, pulling her husband down for a proper kiss. Sirius smiled into the kiss as the beautiful young witch climbed into his lap, and deepened the kiss. This caused moans from both of them, as their groins ground together. Hermione had been quite horny since they found out she was pregnant, and now it was even more of a habit for any company that may come over to knock, as the chances of them seeing something graphic increased immensely. The two made out for a few minutes, both keeping their hands above the waist. It was Sirius who first dragged his hands down his wife's waist and around her body to cup her twin globes of flesh.

"Want you," Sirius managed to mumble out between kisses. Hermione moaned in response, clearly all for the idea. Sirius got rid of her shirt quickly, attaching himself by the mouth to her breast. Her nipples were especially sensitive at the moment, and he always took advantage of that. Her breathy moans were turning him on beyond reason. Sirius Black had never been a one-woman man until this little witch came along and he never got her out of his head; naturally, that meant he had to marry her.

"Fuck me, Sirius!" Hermione moaned out under his ministrations. Sirius completely cleared off the kitchen table with one swipe of his arm, and had the writhing witch on the table and under him in less than ten seconds. He used a quick surge of wandless magic to divest them both of clothes, and pressed himself fully against Hermione. They both groaned again at the feeling of the hot skin-on-skin contact. Sirius smiled inwardly when he felt the hard, rounded area of Hermione's abdomen against his own stomach. He was so excited to be a dad!

Sirius ran his dick up and down Hermione's slit, feeling the cream practically drench his stiff member. Upon feeling this, he took no more time and just shoved himself deep within his witch's quim. She cried out, causing his cock to twitch within her. He slowly started thrusting himself in and out of her quivering flesh. This went on for awhile, both of them sweaty and moaning, when Sirius felt himself getting close.

"Love, I'm not going to last," he managed to gasp out. Hermione brought her hands up to her breasts and pinched her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. She was making all kinds of sexy noises, which just caused Sirius to realize how close he really was. He brought his right hand up from where he was using it to hold himself up from crushing Hermione, and pressed it against her clit. She saw stars, and was pushed over the edge quicker than she thought she'd be. Her grasping orgasm pulled Sirius into his. Their mutual climax played off each other, and they were left in a big pile of limbs across the kitchen table. It was a few more minutes before either of them could even think to say anything.

"I bet she wasn't as good as that," Hermione's smug voice sounded from right near his ear. Her words caused him to sigh, though.

"There was no other girl, love. I could never cheat on you, you mean too much to me for me to ever let you go." Sirius was desperate to get her to believe him. He truly had no idea where the bra came from, but he hoped that who ever had used their bed as a rendezvous point, hadn't done the same thing before in their bed.

"I really want to believe you, Sirius, but who else would be shagging on our bed?" Hermione was upset, and wasn't thinking clear enough to know that they'd caught a certain young Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley on more than one occasion in various places throughout 12 Grimmauld.

"Then just believe me, love. You know that I'd never hurt you like that." His words sounded to sincere that Hermione was crying again. It happened more often than not lately, so he just pulled her up so that she could cry into his naked chest. He didn't think another thought about the random undergarments that were found in their bed when he apparated them upstairs so that he could tuck her in. He kissed her forehead a few times, as the sobbing had worn her down, and she was now currently dozing, curled up in a ball. He smiled at the sight, loving how sweet she looked like that. He was so excited for the baby, even though there was still a few months left until they'd be parents.

Deciding that he'd let his pregnant wife take a nap, she had really worn herself out down in the kitchen after all, he walked back down the steps to gather their clothes. It seemed like he did that a lot: pick their clothes up from various places all over the house. In the ensuing silence, he began to speculate on the owner of that bra once again. _Seriously, who leaves that kind of stuff in someone else' bed?_

"Arthur, do you think that Hermione was upset because she found my brassiere?" Molly Weasley was talking to her husband, wondering about what had happened after everyone left 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Mollywobbles. No one would ever suspect you anyways," Arthur soothed his wife from where he was lounging across their bed, in their silenced room.

"You're right, Arthur, I'm worried for nothing. I wonder if they managed to work it out?" She was still nervous about the fact that they'd possibly been caught shagging on the younger couple's bed. Arthur thought back to some of the numerous times that Sirius and Hermione had been caught in the act.

"Like I said, darling, I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

_A/N: Go ahead and let me know what you think, if you have any good ideas for a story that you can't use, send them my way in a PM! Thanks, guys!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
